


Duck Hunt

by StoryFabricator



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Duck hunt (game), Ducks, Fear of Death, Gen, Humor/Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old classic game gets plugged in and Sgt. Calhoun thinks it would be a great passed time for her and her Husband. </p><p>Felix is nothing but nerviness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Go play Fix-it-Felix, those Ducks are evil.
> 
> Oh ya, and Spoilers! I warned you.
> 
> I don't own Wreck-it-Ralph

Duck Hunt!

 

It was a simple enough request. 

'Let's go out, have a bit of fun.' 

Felix was always up for fun; of course that should have been some kind of warning sign right there, because his wife never was one of 'fun'. So when she was the one to bring it up Felix should have taken more time to think about what her definition of 'fun' was.

But no, instead he jumped at the idea and didn't ask questions. Just followed her wherever she went. 

It wasn't until Calhoun had walked into a game called 'Duck Hunt' that Felix froze and started wishing he would have asked just 'what' kind of 'fun' she meant. 

Now it wasn't that Felix was scared of ducks, oh no. It was just the simple fact his whole coding was designed to be 'killed' by ducks! 

He gave a loud gulp as his wife looked at him with a huge pleased smile loading a orange firing gun the game had at the entrance. 

"You coming Felix?" she called clearly eager to start.  

Felix wanted to back out and run to his game where he was safe, but he didn't want Tamora to know about his fear-or coding really. She was brave and had to face death every day-he just fixed window and got knocked around a bit...Calhoun would surely start to doubt there mirage and see him as nothing more then a weakling and a coward if she knew he could be killed by a simple DUCK!

Felix swallowed his nerves and walked in grabbing a loaded gun his wife handed him. "Rover, the dog here, says the ducks love to tease so don't let them get to you too much." Calhoun said fondly tilting her hubby's hat over his face playfully. 

The handyman smiled back weakly trying to mask his fear, but he never was good at hiding emotions, his heart always on his sleeve rather he liked it or not. However, Calhoun was too busy mapping out a attack plan, no doubt, to notice.        

"The place is ours for the day, so lets go out there and shoot us some ducks." She said going in, gun at the ready. This was her element and Felix had a filling it was more of a relaxing passed time for her since the ducks could cause her no harm, unlike the Cy-bugs she had to shoot on a daily bases. 

Holding the, lucky small, gun Felix followed closely behind Calhoun being overly careful where she was more interested in staying in the open looking around eagerly. 

Felix was so busy keeping a eye out close around him staying so close to his wife he was practicably on her heels that he jumped in fear when she yelled 'HA AH!' And started shooting.

His little heart was pounding in his chest but tried to calm down after he knew he wasn't in danger. He stood up from where he fell on his bottom but when he looked up he noticed he was alone. Calhoun had taken off after the ducks she was shooting at. 

Felix was to scared to move. If he was touched by a duck he just knew he was die-it was in his 'code!' and being in another game other then his own, he would NEVER regenerate! 

He started to shake at that thought. Looking up and in the trees that were around him he tried to settle down, maybe if he stayed where he was the ducks wouldn't come near him. Maybe he could stay here until Tamora came back. 

"Quack!"

Felix jumped at the sound. Turning around he saw a duck that was right behind him. It was smiling at him! But it wasn't just any smile, it was a taunting smile...

Gulping Felix gave a small smile of his own and waved with a gloved hand weakly. The duck seemed to have found this funny because it gave a short quacked laugh and flew at him!

Felix freaked out and ducked down as the duck flew over his head knocking his hat off. Felix trembled staying on the ground covering his head with his hands. More ducks suddenly appeared one stepping right in front of a cowering Felix, it lowed its head to his level on the ground and gave a teasing quack, Felix immediately jumping up and backing away until his back hit a tree. The ducks started to surround him, clearly amused by his reactions. 

Felix wanted to cry, he didn't want to die, not like this! Before he could stop himself he cried out with all his might. 

"TAMMY!!!"

The ducks rushed at him making him scream and cover his head.

'BANG!' 'BANG!' 

Felix looked up to see the ducks laying on the ground around him not moving. Looking up he say Calhoun standing over him a triumphant look on her face. 

"They gang up on you fix-it." she mocked playfully. However, what should have made Felix laugh and feel embarrassed, instead had him crying and clinging to her. 

Confused by this Calhoun couldn't help but pick him up to look him in the eye better. "Felix?"

Felix clung to her gripping her loose army T-shirt shacking. 

Not knowing what to make of this Calhoun smiled thinking maybe it had to do with the fact Fix-it was such a gentleman and kind person that the thought of killing another living thing scared and bothered him. "It's alright babe," she cooed, "Their fine, see?" she showed him the ducks she had shot only moments ago getting back up and flying about happy and ready for more games. "It's there game Felix, they regenerate."

"But I don't!" Felix cried out before he could stop it. Being so close to death like that left him dramatized. 

She looked at him oddly, "What?"

Felix stopped shacking slowly and tried to calm down enough to explain. "I-its sorta in my coding...to be killed by ducks." he whispered slight sobs still escaping him. 

Calhoun was shocked for a moment but then smiled warmly and hugged him closer. "Oh Fix-it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Felix smiled weakly, "I was...scared-you would see me as a weakling."

"How can I see you as a weakling? Just because your programmers made you easy to kill by ducks? As if that's really your fault-and besides you were more then willing to risk your life with those Cy-bugs, your not a weakling." she kissed him sweetly making him 'honey glow'. 

Calhoun stood up planing Felix on the ground and looked up at the ducks still flying around them listening in she was sure and smiled. 

"Well, I do believe this game just got more interesting." Felix looked at her confused by that...

\---

"TAMMY!" Felix cried. Ducks were all around him giving him such little room to move that if he did he would be killed. Calhoun came to his rescue having a blast shooting and keeping Felix safe. 

Felix didn't like this new game, but as long as his wife was there he felt just a little bit better about it, after all, as Calhoun had put it, it was more fun having a target to protect.


End file.
